


The Sexual Pitfalls of Destiel

by SteelAndWings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Consent, Frank and Open Conversation About Sexual Issues, M/M, Mentions of Past Non-Consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelAndWings/pseuds/SteelAndWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exploring the potential issues of a healthy sexual relationship between a hunter and his angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sexual Pitfalls of Destiel

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ongoing series, though I am not sure how many parts there will be yet. More tags will come as the series is fleshed out a little more. Each chapter will be named for the issue that is being dealt with so that you can best avoid whatever might give you the squicks. 
> 
> Pretty safe to admit that all of these will be hyper explicit while not exactly being quality solo-time fodder.

At first, Dean just thought that Cas was a kinky fuck. Well, actually, he knew that Cas was a kinky fuck, but he thought the whole “do you want it” was something that was just really working for him. After all, they had been fucking with remarkable earnest for a bit of time no and Dean could not recall a single instance where in the answer wasn’t an emphatic “yes”. So when Cas was over him, fingers buried in his ass and Dean’s foot pressed into the angel’s back, it just seemed like foreplay. Cas’ request of “tell me you want me inside of you” were always answered with begging, beseeching, promises of climaxes that would rock creation. 

It wasn’t until that one time that Cas had shoved his tie into the hunter’s mouth that Dean started to get suspicious. Cas still asked, still waited for an affirmative, before carrying on with the otherwise greedy sex. It couldn’t have been about begging - there was no begging to be had at the moment. Of course, Dean was hardly in the position to ask/care about any of it, so it got filed away in the back of his mind for a time when he wasn’t getting torn apart.

The memory had laid all but forgotten until, finally, Cas asked again one early morning. Things were pretty low pressure, just some kissing and that calloused hand ever-so-slightly hoovering over his cock, so Dean still had two brain cells left to rub together. 

"What’s that about?" He asked, not bothering to stop pulling on Cas’ hip. 

"What?" 

"The asking thing. You always ask." 

Cas pulled back, forcing their gaze to meet. ”Is it not obvious?” He asked, a look of confusion settling on his stark features. Dean was familiar with that look, though less so in this context.

"Wouldn’t be asking if it was, angel."

A ghost of a smile flashed over Cas’ lips and he slowly started to run his hand over Dean’s chest, his stomach, his hips. ”There have been times were you were not asked, Dean.”

The words rushed through the hunter like a live wire. In an instant, the pleasure centers of his brain shut up and he was forced to let those words ring in his mind. There had been times where he had not been asked. Meaning there were times where he didn’t give permission.

While Dean desperately tried to retreat into his own mind, Cas pulled his attention back. ”And not just…” he trailed off, uninterested in bringing up exact memories of Hell and Alastair. ”You have been possessed. You have been coerced by my brother to try and allow him access.” The angel leaned down and kissed over Dean’s heart, keeping their eyes on one another. ”I have had creatures, beings of filth and evil, take up residence in me. I have had one of my sisters attempt to force her way in.” 

Dean furrowed his brow at those mentions, his blood boiling for entirely different reasons than being in bed usually garnered. He reached out, soothing a hand over the back of Cas’ dark hair.

"I never want what we do to be comparable to any of that. I never want there to be a question with us."

The hunter leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to his lover’s lips. "There never is.”


End file.
